fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xiuhcoatl Coaxoch
Xiuhcoatl Coaxoch (シューコアトル コアクスオク, Shuukoatoru Koakusuoku) is a Human-Dragon Hybrid and one of the Demon Generals of Bailong's Legion. Seemingly unknown to many of the others of the Legion, she is a candidate for future Queen. She has earned the moniker of Tezcacoatl due to the magics she employs. Appearance Xiuhcoatl is a very androgynous and flat-chested young woman, to the point were people who don't know her think she is actually a bishōnen man. She has made a habit of taking advantage of people's assumptions that she is actually a male. She has black hair, split pupils in golden eyes, fangs, a large reptilian tail and reptilian hands. A most noticeable feature are her large draconian wings, but she can easily hide them under her clothes when necessary. The scales on her body are a dark red color. She usually wears a high collar shirt and a light trench coat and black slacks in order to make use of her looks. Personality Arrogant in battle, due to her magics allowing her to steal her opponent's magic, as well as rather blood thirsty. She always seems to go for the bloodiest and most gruesome way to kill her opponent and will usually then eat them. She has lost count of the exact number of her victims. Xiuhcoatl is also fairly antagonistic to most other members of Bailong's Legion, especially Shurui. Due to one of her magics requiring that she consumes her opponent, Xiuhcoatl has started experiencing Blood Rage whenever she fights, as she has developed a craving for flesh and blood and seems to love nothing more than the sound of bones breaking and bodies being torn to pieces. She has also become a glutton and spends a lot of her free time eating. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Flight: Xiuhcoatl has shown that she can use her wings to fly. However, she doesn't fly very often as she hasn't fully and properly trained the muscles necessary for sustained flight yet, so if she is seen in the air she's, more likely than not, gliding. Prehensile Tail: Xiuhcoatl can use her tail to grab things, as she has strangled others with it before, and its size makes it able to support her body weight but the tail makes her unable to sleep on her back. There is also enough strength in her tail that she is capable of easily breaking her target's bones just by swinging her tail. Scales: Xiuhcoatl's scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. The scales have even proven capable of easily defending against numerous magical attacks, though these were from ordinary mages and low level members of the Legion and it is unknown how well her scales would hold up against more powerful opponents. Some Cranial kinesis: Xiuhcoatl has the ability to somewhat unhinge her jaw (similarly to a snake) in order to better deal with the requirement of consuming her target in order to properly use her Absorption Magic. However, she rarely attempts to swallow her target whole and, instead, tends to tear the target into more manageable pieces (like a crocodile) and then eats them. Magic Absorption Magic: is a type of Caster Magic that enables the user to absorb his opponent's Magic by eating said opponent. Once the opponent is digested, the Magic of the opponent is made the user's own Magic, however, it is not as powerful as the original. Xiuhcoatl's use of this magic allows her to only need to take a bite out of her target's flesh to be able to begin using their Magic, however, if she does not completely consume her target her use of their Magic will eventually fade away. *'Fire Magic': is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of fire. Xiuhcoatl gained this magic after eating an S-Class mage that specialized in it. **'Hell Funnel' (地獄ロート, Jigoku rōto): Xiuhcoatl takes a deep breath and then exhales a spinning vortex of fire. It starts out as a very thin stream before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent, the whole time the flames are rotating, consuming more oxygen and burning hotter. **'Hand of Hell' (地獄の手, Jigoku no te): Xiuhcoatl sets her hand aflame and then grabs her target. Minimal contact leaves a 1st-2nd degree burn, but Xiuhcoatl tends to dig her long, sharp nails into her target so they cannot easily escape and receive far more severe 3rd degree burns. **'Winds of Hell' (地獄の風, Jigoku no kaze): Xiuhcoatl flaps her wings, creating gusts of highly heated air that are sent towards her target. The temperature of the air is hot enough to set dry, flammable materials alight in short time. It also dries out the area quickly, which helps lead to more fires. *'Drill 'n Rock': is a Caster Magic related to spinning. It allows Xiuhcoatl to make selected parts of her body spin at high speeds. This enhances the power behind blunt attacks and also increases her mobility. She has also been known to combine this with other magics to improve the force behind other spells. *'Teleportation Magic': a type of Caster Magic that allows Xiuhcoatl to teleport herself, along with others (provided she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. She only ever seems to use it to teleport short distances so it is unknown if that's as far as she can teleport or if she doesn't feel the need to teleport any further. **'Backstab' (後ろに刺す, Ushiro ni sasu, lit I stab in the back): Xiuhcoatl teleports behind her target and attacks them, usually by using her Drill 'n Rock on her hand to pierce her target. ***'Attacked by a Vampire' (吸血鬼に襲わ, Kyūketsuki ni osowa, lit And attacked by a vampire): an alternate name for Backstab where, instead of impaling her target upon her arm, she takes a bite out of them to steal their magic with her Absorption Magic. She usually goes for the neck, to quickly incapacitate and/or kill her target, which has led to this alternate name. Mimic: a Caster Magic which allows its user to mimic another Mage's Magic and utilize it as if it is their own. It is due to her heavy use of this magic that led to her moniker of Tezcacoatl. Trivia *Xiuhcoatl is a Nahuatl unisex name meaning "fire serpent" or "weapon of destruction." **Coaxoch is a Nahuatl name meaning "serpent flower." **Tezcacoatl is a Nahuatl name meaning "reflecting serpent; king." *Appearance is of Dracosa the Dragonewt from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage